


When All Falls Down, We Fall Together

by Derpy_is_awesome



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Keith had a bad day, Keith is soft, Lance be mad, Lance is soft, Lance made it better, M/M, Mentions of Keith's B-day, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sequel to "Bad Days Gone Better", klance, nothing too bad I promise, rated for language, slight angst, soft!keith, soft!lance, they're engaged ma dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpy_is_awesome/pseuds/Derpy_is_awesome
Summary: A long day.An upset Keith.A fiance one-hundred percent willing to love and help Keith until he's feeling better, no exceptions.He may be feeling blue, (hah), but Keith is glad his love will always be there to help him get through it.Pressing their foreheads together, Keith exhaled softly;“I think you’re doing just fine, Lance. Yeah… You’ve done just fine. Thank you, Lance.”“Anything for you, Keith. Anything for you.”
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	When All Falls Down, We Fall Together

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warning- Rated for foul language and mistreatment of canines 
> 
> And here, my tenth official work on Ao3.  
> Enjoy this sequel to "Bad Days Gone Better", and if you haven't read that I'd suggest you go check it out :)
> 
> Drop off a comment or kudos, either is fine and I hope you like it!

When All Falls Down, We Fall Together

>~*~<

When things get tough, Lance McClain (soon to be McClain-Kogane) always sought out his fiance and best friend of over… like… twenty years, Keith Kogane.

For Lance, Keith could always make him smile no matter what the day threw at him, no matter what challenges the universe had in store, and never once did Lance regret spending every available second, every breath, with the man who brought light to his life. 

Lance only ever hoped Keith felt exactly the same towards him, smiled because of him, laughed because of him and the goofy faces he sent Keith’s way.

Because, well, Lance loved Keith’s smile. Loved his laugh. Loved him.

And so far he was doing a damn well job of letting him know in every way Lance could imagine.

He couldn’t wait when October arrived during the year. It was a special month with Halloween and other special times.

Special times like his man’s birthday.

October 23, every year since they had met Lance and Keith went out to some absurd place to order their sweetest or saltiest concoction and then share it, rant about stories they both knew by heart, and laugh the night away. Before they had started dating, they would end their night with friends, a fist bump or high five between just the two of them, lingering gazes (because both later admitted, they had been simultaneously pining dorks), before going their separate ways back to their own college dorms. After they started dating, they kept up the small tradition of ordering strange, new foods. They still laughed. Still ranted. Shared shy kisses, confident kisses, smirks, chuckles, hugs, cuddles. That’s just how it continued to work for them until this very day.

Only twice had they not done the “traditional” dinner date since they’d met, and both times had been spent differently, with the friend group out with a movie or at the hospital that one night some jackass had driven right into Keith and he’d suffered a concussion.

(That was not a fun week for Lance.)

Only twice they had missed it.

Until today, October 23, 2020.

Lance had stayed home that day, cleaning the house and planning a special date for Keith’s birthday. He lounged around for an hour here, chatted with Keith over text when Keith was on break from work at the shelter he volunteered at with his Uncle Kolivan, cleaned and folded laundry, ate some cereal for lunch, and did some other things.

It had been a fairly plain day while the sun was out. For Lance, at least.

And then, four p.m. sharp with the sun beginning to set outside, Lance was startled away from the TV (with National Geo playing something or another) when the rattling of keys and an opening door signaled his love’s presence back in their shared home.

But then a door slammed. A short, frustrated noise of discontent.

Lance was clicking the TV off and searching for Keith within the span of two seconds. “Keith? Babe?” He called, blue eyes instantly flitting over his fiance’s form in concern once he stepped into the entry hall. “Keith?” He repeated, softer this time when he saw the hunched figure of Keith’s form.

Keith muttered something under his breath, his shoulders hunched in more.

“Babe? Are you- Oh. Keith? Kit-Kat? Why are you crying, my love?” Lance demanded, eyes widening as Keith turned towards him, thin tear streaks running down his face. His purple eyes were hazy with frustration but they cleared slightly as a pale hand came to rub at his red-rimmed eyes.

“ _ Sorry- _ I’m sorry-” He muttered, seemingly abashed.

“Hey, hey, hey, what? No- Don’t apologize, what’s- what’s wrong?” Lance asked, voice lowering to a worried whisper as he stepped forward to entangle Keith in a hug.

“...Just frustrated…”

“What happened, Love?”

A pause, and then Keith was letting out a sigh and, “Just some stupid teens. Jackasses. They came into the shelter to ‘play with dogs’ but when some staff left to help some other potential adopters, they started kicking dogs and shit. Then- Urgh- I-” Lance shushed him quietly, a hand going to Keith’s shoulder to massage at the tensed muscle gingerly. 

“They just started kicking at the dogs and shit and then they stopped. I was thinking of going to get someone who could properly kick them out but I didn’t want to leave them- dogs or teens -unsupervised so I stepped in. God-” Keith exhaled shakily, a hand scrubbing at his eye, “It just- got me so frustrated. The dogs were running and biting, I tried to stop them but they didn’t listen and  _ no one  _ else was there. I recognized one kid, actually. He is so- He bullies some kids at the nearby high school and then he comes and kicks around dogs that have been hurt enough.” Another pause. “He seemed to recognize me. Kid called me a faggot. A fucking faggot.” A scoff. 

“I’m sorry. The kid is just getting me frustrated and I’m probably grouching and over exaggerating for nothing-” 

“ _ He called you a WHAT?!” _ Lance interrupted, eyes narrowing and scowl forming on his face. “What. The  _ Fuck _ . Keith-” 

“ _ Lance _ .”

Lance snapped his mouth closed. Looked into Keith’s violet eyes as he pushed his sudden anger down. “Lance. It's  _ fine _ . It's in the past, the kids got banned. I probably won't deal with them again anytime soon. Anyways… What was in mind for dinner?” Lance watched as Keith pushed forth a small, strained smile, his cheeks flushed and eyes still red.

But a fancy dinner didn't matter. Keith, even if past the event, needed to cheer up.

_ Immediately _ .

“Well, we  _ were  _ going to go to dinner at a restaurant, but that's in the past. Now we are going to have some Mac N’ Cheese and cuddle on the couch while I call you amazing nicknames until you're redder than a tomato. And that is it. Period. No arguments.” He placed a hand over Keith’s mouth, which had fallen open (to protest no doubt).

Keith still protested when Lance moved away.

“What? No- Lance. I know you love this thing of ours. Come on. I don't want us to miss out on it because of a little hissy fit of mine—!”

Lance ignored him.

Sometimes, and only sometimes, it was necessary to do that for the greater good.

Keith, once realizing Lance was going to ignore his protests, grumbled. His arms crossed, eyebrows lowered, and a pout formed on his face as his eyes followed Lance.

Soon enough, Keith himself was following Lance (though not without a reluctant sigh), right into the kitchen where Lance began gathering ingredients for his Mac N ’Cheese special. 

“You ready for the best Mac N’ Cheese of your life?” Lance prompted, voice light and teasing. Internally, anger boiled in his gut for his husband-to-be, but he prompted no words from Keith, instead focusing on preparing the only meal he knew how to properly make.

Keith only let out a small chuckle, Lance frowning down at the cooking pot of macaroni as he heard the strain behind the noise. 

Lance settled down at the table across from Keith a short time later, two plates of hot macaroni and cheese in his hands. He set one plate down in front of Keith, who sent him one last strained smile before he began eating silently, blowing on the steaming food. Lance settled for the silence, knowing that he’d talk to Keith more when they finished eating.

When their meal was said and done, Lance didn’t waste a moment, first collecting the dirty dishes and placing them in the sink for later before tugging Keith to their bed by the wrist.

If Keith protested at all, Lance ignored him, pointedly settling onto his spot in the bed and stubbornly glaring at Keith until the man sighed and half-begrudgingly took his place, curled up under Lance’s arm.

“So, who do I have to kill for you?” Lance murmured, his face pressed close to Keith’s as he began peppering kisses all over the other’s face, soft kisses that he only took a second to give before he was moving to plant another feather-light kiss somewhere else on his fiance’s skin.

Lance felt Keith’s laughter from where his palm was resting firmly against Keith’s chest, relief flooding through the Cuban as he felt his lover relax with a smile. With a kiss to Keith’s temple, Lance listened as the Korean mumbled softly, “We both know you can’t hurt a fly, Lance.” Keith’s voice was fond, bringing forth a tender smile from Lance before he paused Keith’s treatment, shifting their bodies so they could look at each other, gazes locking.

“Yeah? Hm, well then I best figure out how to make you feel better some other way then.” He murmured in return, lips meeting Keith’s gently once, then twice, before Keith spoke, eyelids drooping as he smiled, genuine and lovestruck.

“I think…” Keith trailed off with a hushed giggle when Lance met their lips together again for a longer kiss, no less sweet and both males never wanted this loving, tender moment to end.

Eventually, Lance prompted faintly, his own lovestruck smile in place, “You think…?”

Pressing their foreheads together, Keith exhaled softly;

“I think you’re doing just fine, Lance. Yeah… You’ve done just fine. Thank you, Lance.”

“Anything for you, Keith. Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [ **Bad Days Gone Better**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/20682200) (1458 words) by [**Derpy_is_awesome**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpy_is_awesome)  
>  Chapters: 1/1  
> Fandom: [Voltron: Legendary Defender](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Voltron:%20Legendary%20Defender)  
> Rating: General Audiences  
> Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply  
> Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Klance - Relationship  
> Characters: Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron), mentions of other characters, VLD Characters  
> Additional Tags: Domestic Fluff, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, klance, Lance had a bad day, Keith is gonna make it better, Tired Lance, Supportive Keith, They in their twenties, uwu, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Maybe - Freeform, hopefully  
> Series: Part 2 of [The Klance Oneshot Series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/1489445)  
> Summary:
> 
> A rainy day.
> 
> A sad Lance.
> 
> A boyfriend ready and willing to give Lance everything he wants, as long as it makes him feel better.
> 
> He may not get everything, material like, but he has everything in his lovely boyfriend.
> 
> "Thanks Keith, I really needed that."
> 
> "Anytime, Lance. Anytime."
> 
> Link to Bad Days Gone Better


End file.
